Dance of the Fates
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Another Sailor Moon/Yugioh crossover! ^_^ Set in the Silver Millenium/Ancient Egypt, Bakura has kidnapped Princess Serenity from her home and forced her into a new life she and her new friends don't want. Can anyone, even the great Pharaoh himself, save t
1. Default Chapter

Dance of the Fates  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13(might change later)  
  
Timeframe: Ancient Egypt/Silver Millenium  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Yugioh don't belong to me, they belong to the various companies that own them. I'm not even going to try to list all of them, I'd forget one. :P All I own ish this fic and its plotline, so please don't take.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, there, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ here with yet another Sailor Moon/Yugioh crossover fic. But this is different than the norm...I got the inspiration, strangely, from the soundtrack of the Escaflowne movie, and ran with the relative timeline pasts of the animes, and combined them. I hope you like the result. Also, this fic may have some possible future yaoi, I haven't made up my mind yet. Let me know what you think, if it's worth continuing. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
**********  
  
Queen Serenity paced her throne room, hands behind her back as she waited for news of her daughter, who'd vanished from the Moon Kingdom grounds entirely.  
  
"Blasted stubborn girl--where could she have gone?!"  
  
"Highness! I have news!" A young feminine voice cried as heels clicked quickly into the room.  
  
Queen Serenity looked up, seeing the raven-haired Senshi of Mars, her daughter's best friend, standing there with wide violet eyes. She nodded to her, ceasing her pacing.  
  
"Then tell me, Rei. Where is she?!"  
  
Mars fidgeted, glancing at her warily. "We have reports that she went to the transport room and teleported herself to Earth." Queen Serenity stiffened, her blue eyes widening.  
  
"WHAT?! Selene knows I've told that girl multiple times not to go there without supervision! Why in the world has she gone there?!"  
  
Mars twisted a lock of hair around her fingers nervously. "Um..she..goes there to gaze upon the Crown Prince of Earth."  
  
Queen Serenity's jaw dropped most unroyally as she processed the information. She started pacing again, grumbling to herself.  
  
"Are you meaning to tell me..that she's done this before?!"  
  
Mars nodded, wincing. Serenity was going to kill her for spilling the information, but she HAD been gone for a long time, enough to make her worry.  
  
"Oohhhh..she is in SO much trouble for this. Doesn't she know that Earth is dangerous right now, with half of the Terran people in peace talks and half in talk of war?! It's not safe!"  
  
Mars nodded. "That's what I'm worried about, Highness. I'm getting this negative feeling of dread, I'm sensing Serenity's in danger.."  
  
Queen Serenity paled. Mars' mental abilities were never wrong..which meant that her precious daughter, her curious kitten, was in terrible danger. "What do you feel exactly, Rei?"  
  
"I..danger..a misplaced sense, like something unknown.."  
  
"Unknown?"  
  
Rei nodded. "I can't sense what else is to happen. All I know is that Serenity is in danger."  
  
"Then find her..quickly.."  
  
Rei bowed her head and moved quickly out of the throne room, leaving to find the other Planetary Senshi, to do a search. Queen Serenity choked back a sob, her silver odangoed hair rippling before her as she collapsed back into her throne.  
  
"Serenity..my precious one..please, be safe.."  
  
********  
  
Serenity giggled quietly as she watched the Earth Prince at his duties, using her lunar gifts to keep herself hidden from his eyes behind the Terran tree, her golden odangoed hair and gown trailing in the breeze. "Selene, he's so beautiful.."  
  
"As are you, beautiful maiden.." purred a voice behind her.  
  
Serenity gasped, forgetting her watching of the Terran royalty, turning around in surprise. "What the--?!"  
  
A white-haired young man with sinister dark eyes stood behind her, smirking at her. His grin widened as he glimpsed the mark of the Lunar royalty upon her forehead. "Ah, you must be the young Crown Princess of the Lunar Kingdom. Really, Highness, it's very dangerous for you to be here at this point in time. You never know.." he grinned more as he stepped closer to her. "..just who sorts of bad people you can run into."  
  
Serenity stepped back warily, eyeing the white-haired young man. "I mean no harm.."  
  
"Ah, maybe not..but by Ra, I do!" He swiftly moved forward, grabbing her wrist before she could move. "You'll make a lovely addition to the roster, Highness."  
  
"Roster?! What by Selene are you talking about?! Release me!"  
  
Falling back on her training, she nimbly twisted around and kicked him in the stomach, grabbing with her other hand his hair and giving a harsh yank, making him release her with a grunt, but she only got two steps away from him before he grabbed her arms and twisted them painfully behind her back.  
  
"Spitfire, aren't you?" he hissed as she struggled, trying to yank herself away. "If you're wondering why no one has come to your aid, it's because they can't see us."  
  
"Cannot see us?! Why not, I've released the spell--!"  
  
"But I haven't released mine." He smirked as he gestured down to a golden necklace around his neck, oddly shaped into a sort of ring with triangle attachments, the ornamental pendant glowing eerily.  
  
"With my Millenium Ring, no one will be able to see us. By the way, the name's Bakura, Highness. But soon you shall call me Master."  
  
"Never!" Serenity spat, raising her leg to knee him harshly in the groin.  
  
Bakura yelped, doubling over, but managing to strike her across the face, smirking as she fell to her knees. "You'll pay for that, Highness, I'll make sure of it." He grabbed her again, hauling her to her feet and pulling her after him. "I'm SO glad that I came to the peace talks Endymion initiated, otherwise I wouldn't have found such a beautiful commodity."  
  
"Commodity?! Let me go, you son of a--!"  
  
"My..such language from a lady.." Bakura smirked as he invoked the power of the Ring, vanishing with Serenity in a second, leaving nothing behind of even being there--except for a shredded piece of lace from Serenity's gown caught on a rose bush.  
  
********  
  
A flash of light sparkled, traversing from the pearl-white moon in the earth's sky to the earth itself, following the lunar trail its native child had left behind and flashing behind that very same tree, elongating into four young women in a circle with their hands clasped to each other's.  
  
Rei blinked, getting her eyes focused after the teleportation from the moon to the earth, glancing around. "Serenity? Are you here?"  
  
Silence answered her question, and she hissed a Martian curse. "We can't be too late, we just can't!"  
  
The blue-haired warrior of Mercury, Ami, sought and found with her keen eyes the scrap of lace, pointing to it. "Look!"  
  
Makoto, the swift brown-haired Senshi of Jupiter, darted over to the bush, plucking off the material with a soft cry. "It's hers. She was here."  
  
"Signs of a struggle..Serenity's footprints!" Minako, warrior of Venus, gasped out as she glanced at the soft earth around them. "Someone took her by force!"  
  
Rei growled. "I wish I had seen this coming! I knew we shouldn't have let her come here, it's too dangerous!"  
  
Ami trembled, frightened for her gentle, high-spirited liege and best friend. "Will she be used as ransom? Whoever has her could make Queen Serenity do whatever they wish! They could hurt her!"  
  
Makoto patted her shoulder. "Serenity's strong, she'll be okay. She has to be."  
  
Minako narrowed her eyes, glancing down at the heelprints. "They stop and fade into nothing. The one who has her used teleportation. She could be anywhere."  
  
"And we can't follow Serenity's signature because of the teleportation." Makoto snarled, fisting her hands.  
  
"So we can't do anything?!" Rei exploded, pounding her fist into the tree. "We're helpless to find her?!"  
  
"For now..we'll just have to watch and wait, and listen for any word of Serenity. That's all we can do for now."  
  
"What do we tell her mother?" Minako sighed.  
  
"..The truth..and hope for the best.."  
  
Rei nodded, glancing around as they again gathered into a circle. "Serenity..please..be safe." she whispered, the soft prayer hanging in the air as they vanished.  
  
********  
  
Serenity blinked as she and her captor popped to wherever they were, hot, dry air complete with grit suddenly beating down on her with the blazing sun above them. "What in the world..?!"  
  
Bakura grinned as the lunar maiden raised her hand to her eyes, shielding her fair skin from the boiling environment. "Welcome to your new home, Highness."  
  
"What?! Where ARE we?!"  
  
"The Upper Kingdom. Foreigners to this land call it Egypt."  
  
"E..gypt?"  
  
Bakura snickered at the overwhelmed expression on her face. "Indeed. You'll make me quite a bit of money, Highness."  
  
Serenity growled, stomping hard on his foot, smirking as he yowled. "Unhand me, or you'll get worse!"  
  
Bakura hopped in place, glaring at the spirited princess before striking her across the face again. He gained a sadistic kind of pleasure as she fell to the ground, her pristine white gown becoming soiled with the desert dirt. "Don't push me, Highness, I push back."  
  
Serenity glared at him, her odangoed hairstyle half coming undone from the impact. "What do you want from me? I've done nothing to you!" Her lunar sigil flashed brightly in her fury as she clambered to her feet.  
  
"True..but don't you know how beautiful you are? The money I could make, the power I could hold..just your beauty alone could bring the mighty Pharaoh to his knees..and your body.."  
  
Serenity gasped, blushing in embarrassment as his eyes trailed over her figure. She knew that maidens of her realm were desired after by those of Earth, some sort of natural enchantment that they couldn't control. She was in trouble.  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Dance of the Fates  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13(might change later)  
  
Timeframe: Silver Millenium/Ancient Egypt  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon + Yugioh = not mine. This story + its complicated plotline = mine. That's all. Happy? :P  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with another chapter to DotF. I usually don't write and post two chapters at once, but I really like the way that Chapter 2 came out, so I'm eager for you to see it. I sincerely hope you'll like it as much as I do, please let me know what you think. This may be a somewhat different crossover, but hey, different's good...right? Right??! I hope it is...enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
"Please..let me go..my mother..she could give you whatever you want.." Serenity bargained, swallowing fearfully as she glanced at Bakura.  
  
"Ah..true..ransom WOULD be fun..but I think this is better, who else can boast of a Crown Princess of the Lunar Kingdom in their harem?"  
  
"H-harem?!"  
  
Bakura smirked. "Hm..how best to have you...pleasure slave? Concubine? Hmm...so many possibilities.."  
  
Serenity gulped. Selene, she was in SO much trouble..  
  
Bakura grinned at her, moving quickly to restrain her with a piece of rope for just such an occasion, tying her hands behind her back.  
  
"What the--! Let me go!!"  
  
Bakura cuffed her lightly, not wishing to damage the merchandise. When she sagged, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, an arm around her waist. "Shush, slave. You're mine, now."  
  
"I'm not a slave! Let go, you @#$&$*^*~!!!"  
  
"Such language is not becoming a lady."  
  
"It is when the lady's being taken against her will!" She kicked him, growling more obscenities at him all the way as he travelled into the city.  
  
"I've got such plans for you, Highness..such plans.."  
  
********  
  
Needless to say, Queen Serenity was a nervous wreck when told about her daughter's situation by the Senshi. She blasted a hole through the roof in her fury, her lunar insignia glowing brightly upon her forehead.  
  
"She WHAT?! No! Not my baby girl!! She can't be..!" She took a breath and attempted to calm herself down, her hands grasping tightly into her gown. "Was there a ransom demand? Anything?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "Nothing, Highness. Just the scrap of Serenity's gown, nothing more..we don't even know--OH!!"  
  
The four guardians to Serenity suddenly gasped in tandem, connected to their liege as closely as Queen Serenity was to her daughter, feeling her terror and pain through a link each had with her.  
  
The Senshi shivered as did Queen Serenity, Rei finally finding enough strength to lift her head.  
  
"Serenity's in terrible danger..she's scared half to death, and there's not a thing we can do to help her.."  
  
********  
  
Serenity was thrown to the corner of the room with the other slaves after her first round of training, shaking in terror as she was stripped of her royal clothing and forced to wear the most indecent barely-there scraps of clothing and told the rules by her new "master", Bakura.  
  
"No lip, little princess..or you'll find that I can be very cruel without killing you."  
  
"Don't even THINK of defying me or my orders, or you'll wish I had killed you."  
  
"You'll do as I say..however and with whomever I see fit. You are mine, now, after all, just as all the others."  
  
"No superior ways or looks from you. You're not royalty here, merely another slave to serve her master's wishes. Don't forget that. You may be pretty, and have the royal mark, but you are nothing more than a fancy purebred mutt to serve her master."  
  
Serenity had dared to speak her mind, glaring at Bakura. "I'm NOT your slave, and you're not my master!"  
  
All that had earned her was a slap across the face, and while she was stunned, a golden filageed choker collar around her neck to signify her importance before being thrown to the corner.  
  
Serenity curled in the corner, shaking as she glanced at the other various slaves around her, who glanced back at her.  
  
"Did...did he say you were a princess?" A soft feminine voice asked of the odangoed blonde. Serenity sniffed back her tears quietly and glanced to the right of her, seeing a young redhaired girl sitting before a blond-haired boy who had his arm protectively around her shoulder.  
  
"I..yes, he did.."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
She nodded quietly. The girl sighed, leaning back against the boy.  
  
"Bakura had no right to kidnap a princess, did he, Jou?"  
  
The blond shook his head, dark honey-brown eyes focusing thoughtfully on Serenity. "No..he didn't..but when does that ever stop him, Shizuka?"  
  
The girl smiled gently at the trembling princess. "Forgive the intrusion. I'm Shizuka, this is my brother, Katsuya Jounouchi, but everyone calls him Jou."  
  
"I'm Serenity."  
  
Shizuka's light brown eyes widened at the name, a collective gasp sounding from the gathered people around them. "Serenity?! Of the Lunar royalty?"  
  
"You've heard of me?" Serenity blinked in surprise. Had her name reached this far from home?  
  
"Of course we've heard of you! The Lunar royalty are said to be the benign rulers who only wish for peace in Earth treaties!" Another voice whispered in awe off to the side.  
  
"And Bakura would dare take you?! I knew he was insane, but not so crazy as to kidnap someone such as you! He could start a war!" Shizuka gasped.  
  
"Maybe that's his point, to push the Earth and Lunar kingdoms into battle, and he'd be holding all the cards." Jou growled softly.  
  
Serenity groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "Then I've walked right into a trap, haven't I?"  
  
"Afraid so, Highness." Jou replied. "And now you're stuck in the same fix as us."  
  
At Serenity's confused expression, Shizuka strove to explain.  
  
"None of us here are slave-born. We're all important people in our own right..children of officials, high-born families.."  
  
"Though some of us not wanted.." Jou muttered softly.  
  
"..and the like, though none as high as you, Highness. Bakura gets a thrill out of making us his slaves and do as he likes."  
  
"Please..call me Serenity, not Highness. I'm not so upper-crust that I think myself above everyone else. Is there any way to stop him?"  
  
Jou gave a slight snort. "Unless you can think of anything before tomorrow."  
  
"Why? What's tomorrow?"  
  
"Public auction.." Another voice whispered. "We get put on display tomorrow. Some of us will be sold. The rest of us will go with Bakura to entertain the Pharaoh and his advisors."  
  
Serenity gasped, shivering in fear. "Omigods..Mother..the others..my home..everything's so far away..!"  
  
Shizuka patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Serenity. We'll protect you."  
  
Jou nodded. "Right. You didn't deserve this, we'll keep you from being sold."  
  
Serenity glanced at them. "Why would you help me? You don't even know me.."  
  
"Because you're innocent. You didn't ask to be put into this. We protect each other as best we can, and that includes you."  
  
She smiled somewhat tearfully. "Thank you..all of you. I just wonder what Bakura has in mind.."  
  
"Nothing good, that's for sure."  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Dance of the Fates  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Yugioh, and those anything of it, do not belong to me. I'm just a fangirl who likes to borrow them for entertainment purposes and returns them back nicely. ^^;; The story itself, and its storyline-plot, do belong to me, so please don't take, as I work hard on it. ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, ev'rybody! Moonchild DJ back with a new chapter to this neglected story. ^^;; Sorry for the delay, but I've been surpremely busy, and all my other stories clamored for my attention. ^_~ And I had a teeny writer's block on this. But I survived it all and bring you a new, long-overdue chapter! Tell me what you think, it took quite a bit of thinking to get this right. Hope you enjoy!  
  
********  
  
Serenity smiled somewhat tearfully. "Thank you..all of you. I just wonder what Bakura has in mind.."  
  
"Nothing good, that's for sure."  
  
Serenity swallowed. "You..you don't think he'll make us..erm..perform privately, do you?" she asked softly.  
  
Jou frowned. "What do you..oh!" Dark eyes widened in realization, then narrowed. "They'd better not, I won't let them do that to my sister." he growled, wrapping his arms tight around the tiny brunette.  
  
"Jou.." Shizuka whispered, curling in her brother's arms, then reached out for Serenity and pulled her close. "We won't let that happen to you, either, right, big brother?"  
  
Serenity blushed when Jou nodded, slinging a brotherly arm around her, also. "Right, Shizuka. We'll protect you, Serenity."  
  
"Thank you.." she murmured softly, feeling comfortable in their embrace, feeling safe. She leaned against Jou as Shizuka did, resting against his chest and tiredly closing her eyes. She may have been in trouble, but she knew she could trust these two as she trusted the Senshi.  
  
Shizuka and Jou smiled as they watched the tiny blond sleep, nodding agreement. They would protect her, just as they protected each other. She was a sweet, innocent girl who didn't ask to be kidnapped by Bakura, and they would treat her as another sister. No harm would come to her as long as they could help it.  
  
******  
  
"Wake up, Serenity, it's time to go.." A feminine voice spoke to her, and she mumbled and snuggled into the warmth she assumed to be her pillow.  
  
"Mm..just five more minutes, please, Luna.." she murmured, grumbling when something shook her. "Lunnaaaaa.."  
  
"I'm sorry, Serenity, it's not Luna..it's Shizuka.." The soft voice spoke gently, sadly, and she opened her eyes to the gentle brunette girl from yesterday, her pillow turning out to be the chest of her brother. She blushed and mumbled "sorry" before leaning back with a yawn.  
  
"What do you mean, it's time to go?"  
  
Jou smiled at her apologetically. "You slept through breakfast, what there was of it. We saved you some, but I'm afraid you'll have to eat on the way, Bakura's in a hurry."  
  
Serenity hissed at the hated name, then sighed as she accepted the food, nibbling. "Why's he in a hurry? It's so early.." She blinked when Shizuka wrapped a decorative cloth around her forehead, a jewel hanging in the middle.  
  
"He's in a hurry because the morning is the best time to catch the prospective buyers. He's always eager to gain more money. What he doesn't steal, that is." Shizuka sighed, then noting Serenity's confused expression, smiled a little. "I don't think we want people knowing you're royalty just yet. We're covering up your royal birthmark for the time being."  
  
Serenity nodded slowly, plucking nervously at her clothes. "I'm scared..I never should have strayed to Earth. Look at the trouble I got myself into."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. None of us expected to get stolen by Bakura. It's not your fault you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jou replied soothingly, slinging a brotherly arm around her shoulder, smiling when the tiny blond girl looked up at him.  
  
Shizuka nodded. "Bakura does far more than thieving and tomb-robbing. He does whatever he can to become more powerful, and that means stealing young ones from their home for ransom or slaver. He even pretends to be someone well-off to get others."  
  
Serenity growled. "That's probably how he was at the Earth Prince's dwellings to kidnap me. I wish someone would take him down, what he does is atrocious!"  
  
"He hasn't been, yet..but I'm sure he will be, soon." Jou replied. He smoothed down the girl's tousled locks. "Now, we've gotta be presentable, got to look nice for the prospective buyers." His voice was tinged with a bitter note as he helped the girls to their feet, but he hid it with a gentle smile. "We won't let anything happen to you, Serenity."  
  
Serenity smiled and whispered a 'thank you' to the two, dipping her head. "Without you two, I don't know what I'd do. I'd be so scared.."  
  
"We're all scared, Serenity. But it's us being there for each other that pulls us togerher, keeps us going. And that's what we're going to do for you." Shizuka smiled, hugging the girl. "Let's get going.."  
  
******  
  
"This is the only way to do this?"  
  
"The only safe way. We can't catch him any other way, he's too sneaky."  
  
"But it's dangerous..if we're caught helping.."  
  
"Like he would know the difference. We have to try to save those we can while being careful. Besides, Seth, you need to live a little."  
  
"You're too risk-taking for your own good, Yami. As always."  
  
Ruby red eyes peeked out mischieviously from the protective folds of the hood to a similiarly-dressed taller figure, catching their intense blue eyes. "If I wasn't, you wouldn't know me, now would you?"  
  
"Yugi would kill you for your risk-taking. You know that?"  
  
"Yes, I know. Which is why he's helping, today."  
  
"What?! By Ra, are you serious?"  
  
"Indeed. I gave him the correct title and money to use, we need all the help we can get to out Bakura from his..'purchases'. He wanted to help."  
  
"You'd better know what you're doing, Yami."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Hmph." Blue eyes tilted to the outdoor platform, narrowing thoughtfully at the sight of the white-haired thief bringing out his slaves for auction to the crowd. "Here we go."  
  
Red eyes considered the platform, then turned to find his contacts within the crowd. "Everything is in order."  
  
******  
  
Bakura lined up his bevy of slaves, snarling warnings to them as he glared at them. He saw the tiny blond, the little Lunar Princess, trying to hide behind several of the slaves, and marched over, grabbing her arm and yanking her out. He ignored her squeak of surprise and pain and glared into her startled blue eyes.  
  
"You aren't going to hide your lovely self from them. I see you hid your moon mark, and that's all well and good, but you won't save yourself. Someone will want you, and you will make me very, very rich."  
  
Serenity glared and spat into his face, hissing when he grabbed her chin with foreful fingers. "Let go..!"  
  
"You will behave, little princess." Bakura snarled, wiping her spittle off his face with his shoulder. "Or you will regret it."  
  
She supressed a shudder at his hissed threat, stumbling a little when he let her go. She glanced up when Jou lended a shoulder to keep her from falling, smiling faintly. At least she had Jou and Shizuka looking out for her, but she wondered how long that would last. If she was sold, or they were, and separated, then, Selene help her, she would be in trouble.  
  
Jou growled and pulled her back from the edge of the platform when an overzealous man tried to grab her leg, glaring at him. "You have to be careful. Some people want to try out the slaves before they buy them." he murmured to her.  
  
Serenity gulped and nodded, moving back to Shizuka and squeezing between her and Jou. She didn't like this one bit. She wanted to be safe, she wanted the others to be safe, she wanted to see her mother and the court again, but with Bakura selling people off, standing on this platform, she didn't think any of that was happening any time soon.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes at the treatment of the young blond girl, noting the way she acted was far different from the others. They all knew that the "slaves" weren't slaves, but she seemed far more unused to this than any other slave. He nudged Seth, who nodded to show he saw what he did. He also saw how the blond boy defended her. Both he and the red-haired girl were defending her. Siblings, perhaps? The gods knew the poor girl could use all the help she could get.  
  
Much talk was made over the petite blond, many offers made to the tomb robber for her, who grinned and watched them squabble over her like a piece of meat. Many suggestive words and movements were made to the young princess, and Serenity gulped at the laviscious looks given her, hiding beside Jou as best she could.  
  
"Come now, people, surely you can do better than those paltry sums?" Bakura taunted, shaking his head. He knew the Lunar Princess of the Moon Kingdom was worth far more than what they were giving. He grabbed Serenity's arm and yanked her out from Jou and Shizuka's protection, showing her off and embarrassing her.  
  
"She's young, strong, a bit headstrong, but that can be easily rectified. She would be an excellent indoor slave, maybe even a pleasure slave, with all that blond hair, those curves..surely she's worth more than this..?"  
  
Serenity squeaked in terror at his words, eyes widening as her face reddened in mortification. She wanted to rail at Bakura for treating her in such a manner, but what could she really say? She couldn't use her abilities, since she wasn't sure how these people felt about those of the Moon Kingdowm, so she was helpless to act. She heard the clamor of the people, the many offers made for her, saw the gloating grin of the white- haired man visible beside her, and whimpered softly, a lone tear streaking down her cheek.  
  
"Leave her alone, Bakura!" Jou cried, tackling the white-haired fiend and making him let go of the tiny blond before he was shoved to the ground and kicked across the face.  
  
"You just don't know when to quit, do you, mutt? You've gotten in my way too often. I think I should dispose of you, what do you think?" Bakura hissed at the blond under his feet.  
  
Seth gasped at the way Bakura treated his slaves, noting that he was picking on the blond boy again. 'Those two *really* don't get along..' he thought to himself, frowning, then glanced to Yami. They needed to get him out of there, before Bakura made good on his promise.  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Yep..another cliffie..*winces* I seem to be full of cliffies recently. Dun kill me? Chapter 4 up soon, hope you liked! Please review and tell me what you thought! ^_^;; 


	4. Chapter 4

Dance of the Fates

Chapter 4

Rating: PG-PG-13

Author: Moonchild DJ

Disclaimer: Yugioh, Sailor Moon, or any of its characters or anything of either anime or manga do not belong to me! They belong to the many various companies that own them. I only own this story, and its plot, and I make no money off of this, just entertainment!

Author's Notes: Hello there, all! Moonchild DJ with a very-new, very-neglected and long-awaited chapter to DotF! Gods, it's been forever since I've updated this thing, and it's about time I did, ne? =p Talk about your writer's blocks…I hope all of you out there haven't forgotten about this story, as it's one of my favorite crossovers dealing with my favorite pasts! I have a lot of fun playing with this storyline, and I hope you enjoy it, too! Don't forget to tell me what you think of it, comments are always welcome! With that said, enjoy!

_moonplanetspyramidmoonplanetspyramidmoonplanetspyramid_

Yami nodded in agreement to Seth's silent question, and Seth made his way towards the front of the platform and tossed a medium-sized bag of coins at Bakura's feet.

"Here. More than enough for the boy." he murmured, blue eyes falling to the blond, the shadows giving way just slightly under the hood as he glanced at him.

Jou blinked at the stranger, surprised that someone would be interested in him, since he'd been stuck with Bakura for months, now. Unless he wanted him for…he shuddered at the thought, then glanced at him, or what he could see of him. Blue eyes blazed at him out of the shadows, a strong, stubborn chin, full lips, regal nose…he blinked out of his stunned stupor and shook his head at him.

"Not without my sister and my friend…!" he growled, then blinked again when the man stepped closer and whispered,

"Don't worry, they'll be looked after. For now, let's get you out of here."

He nodded slowly, smirking as he glimpsed Bakura counting the coins greedily.

"Hmp. Mister, you just bought yourself a slave. You may have to beat him into submission, though…" Bakura smirked at Jou, then moved away from the blond. Jou glared back, then turned to the stranger as he pulled him to his feet.

"How are you going to protect Shizuka and Serenity?"

Seth smiled at the blond and helped him off of the platform. "Don't worry. I've other friends to help anyone and take down Bakura." He studied his 'slave' quietly as he led him out of the crowd. Golden hair that fell past his shoulders, deep, rich honey-brown eyes, a stubborn, yet attractive countenance, slim and strong…he shook off his intense scrutiny and glanced back at the others. "They'll be fine."

"I hope so…" the blond murmured, glancing back to his sister and Serenity.

Bakura smirked and was about to auction off the young Lunar maiden to the highest bidder, when four bags were thrown at his feet. "What…?"

"Twice the amount you asked for the girl, and also enough for the girl beside her." Yami replied, determined to get the girl safe before she had the misfortune of being bought by someone less honorable.

Bakura's eyebrows shot into his hairline at this as he picked up the bags and counted. Sure enough, it was just what the cloaked figure promised, and he grumbled, shoving Serenity and Shizuka towards the figure.

Serenity squeaked, tripping until Shizuka helped her, moving towards the figure nervously with her. She blinked when the man raised a finger to his lips, then helped them down before buying more slaves.

Shizuka blinked. "What's he doing?" she whispered to Serenity.

"Looks like he's buying as many of us as possible." the blond whispered back. "But surely he doesn't need that many?"

"Look…" Shizuka pointed to another cloaked figure buying still more from Bakura, frowning in thought. "I think we're getting help from these people. They seem to want to wipe out Bakura." she grinned.

Serenity giggled. "Good. I wonder who our mysterious saviors are."

"So do I. They saved Jou, you and I, all of us. No one save the…" Shizuka squeaked, her eyes widening as her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Shizuka?"

"…No one save the Pharaoh himself could afford so many, not even the most richest person could afford this much." she whispered, then glanced at the cloaked figures. "Do you think we've been saved by him, or his helpers?"

"It could be possible…" Serenity murmured. She supposed a pharaoh was this land's ruler, but there was so much to understand…what was the point for a Pharaoh to help 'slaves', after all? There had to be more to this.

Bakura, meanwhile, while richer far more than where he'd started, was also suspicious. He kept a careful eye on the three cloaked figures, eyes narrowing when he noticed a wrist flash with a bracelet with the sign of the Ankh.

'Ah…the Pharaoh. Out to spoil my fun, hm? Well…we'll just see about that.' he thought, his lip curling in derision as he watched the three gather with their group.

Once the three had gathered their groups, Yami smiled at everyone's startled expressions, then led them to a safer area before pushing off his hood. Startled gasps and cries of "the Pharaoh!" and "the High Priest!" were heard, as Seth pushed off his own hood, followed by their accomplice, a former slave and Yami's lover, Yugi. It amused him to see the others looking between he and Yugi in astonishment, knowing they were similarly featured. It was also amusing to see the three young slaves, the ones he and Seth had taken first, stare at them.

"Ra…I'm the slave to the High Priest?" Jou squeaked, flushing. Now, with this knowledge, it made the earlier thoughts about the mysterious man seem sacrilegious.

Seth smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, intense blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Hm. And I received a mutt for a slave." he drawled, remembering Bakura's word for the blond.

"Hey! I'm not a mutt!" Jou protested, glaring at the brunette who couldn't have been more than two years older than him…and more beautiful than anything imagined. Was it a sin to ogle a High Priest?

Shizuka and Serenity giggled as they watched the two argue, fairly seeing sparks snapping between the two of them. It didn't bother the girls, Shizuka liked seeing her brother more alive than he'd been since being captured by Bakura, and Serenity knew that love came in all forms, having heard of the tale of the Guardian Senshi of the Outer Planets, Uranus and Neptune.

"I think they like each other…Jou's never gone so red in the face before…" Shizuka whispered to a grinning Serenity.

"They are cute…maybe it's fated?"

"Maybe…if my brother doesn't mess it up."

Seth smirked and tapped a fingertip against Jou's nose. "Well, if you don't like mutt, we can change it to puppy…"

Jou squeaked, flushed and growled, one right after the other as he glared at him. "Hm, if that's true, then maybe I should bite you."

"Who knows, puppy. I might like it."

The blond squeaked again and closed his mouth, much to Seth's delight and in amidst the girls' giggling, Yami smirked in amusement, crossing his arms.

"If you're done tormenting, Seth, I think we have a lot of people who would like to rest, ourselves included." he murmured, wrapping an arm around his little lover's shoulders.

"Spoil all my fun." Seth replied, grinning. He inclined his head to Jou and the others, leading them home as he pulled his hood back up once again.

Jou followed after the others, still stunned that they were aided by the Pharaoh and his High Priest, themselves. Little did his realize that a not-too-happy Bakura followed after them, determined to find a way to make the royals pay.

Jou gaped in awe at the doors opening to the Pharaoh's palace, gazing up at the wide doors and the lavish interior. Problem was, he did so while walking, and bumped into a very strong back, only cushioned by blue silk, and he grunted, stumbling back as the tall High Priest turned to gaze back at him, smirking in amusement at the wide-eyed blond.

"Better close your mouth, little puppy. You don't want to gather flies." he drawled.

Jou narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Don't call me that!" he bristled.

"You do realize, of course, that you can't tell me what to do? And that I could have you thrown in the dungeon for doing so?" Seth purred sweetly, enjoying the way those topaz-hued eyes widened. When Jou's mouth dropped open again, he closed it with a nudge of one long finger under the blond's chin. "You'd better behave yourself, little puppy."

"You…you…"

"Stop teasing him, Seth. Ra, you're like a little child."

Seth glanced at his king with an amused twist of his lips. "Yes, well, we're all spoiled in our own fashion, Yami."

"Yami?" Shizuka whispered to Yugi. "I thought our Pharaoh's name was Atemu."

"It is." Yugi smiled at her, nodding. "But Seth and Yami have known each other for so long, and are cousins, so Seth has a nickname for him. They're more like brothers than cousins."

Shizuka giggled softly as she watched the two royals, seeing the way they teased each other, kind of like she and her brother. "So they're very close?"

"Very." Yugi nodded. "Most think they're lovers, with how close they are…if it wasn't for me." he replied with a wink of one violet eye.

Serenity gazed around in awe at the palace, blue eyes wide and curious. It was nothing like the Moon kingdom, or even the home of the Terran prince. The decorations were elaborate and exquisite, the finest silks, the finest colors, the finest materials. Her fingers itched to touch the carvings on the wall, but she didn't want to be rude…

Her eyes were caught by a passage in the carvings, of a man playing some sort of game with a bird-headed man, his head surrounded by soft circles of light. Compared to the carvings of a man or a falcon surrounded by rays of light to mean the sun, this one was something like moonlight. Serenity tilted her head curiously as she followed the pictures, seeing the man now in only half-light.

"That is Khons, the god of the moon." came Yami's soft, low voice at her side, smiling in apology when she started in surprise. "He played a game with Thoth, god of wisdom, and lost, losing half of his light. Now, he can only show half of his face in the sky on dark nights."

Serenity blinked in surprise. "You mean there is no Selene?"

"Selene?" Yami echoed blankly. "Who would that be?"

Serenity nearly gaped at him, if she didn't remember to be a lady and keep her mouth shut. This land was very strange. Different rulers, different customs, different gods. She thought everyone knew and worshipped Selene…

"N-never mind. Forget I asked." she replied weakly under that intense crimson gaze. She never missed home more so than she did now. Her mother, her friends, her way of life…she gave a faint smile to the Pharaoh, allowing him to take her hand and place it gallantly on his arm, guiding her.

"So who are you, milady?" Yami asked casually. "You are certainly no mere slave. Even for your garments, your attitude is above and beyond a normal slave, or even a normal person."

Serenity stiffened, glancing at Jou and Shizuka, but she saw they were in discussion with the High Priest and the one that looked like the one beside her. She would have to figure something out herself, as she wasn't entirely certain she could trust Yami. True, they had saved them from being sold, but she'd learned the hard way that not everyone was as they appeared to be.

"I…well…" she stumbled out, licking her lips nervously as she wondered what to say.

The Pharaoh tilted his head to consider her, then chuckled softly. "Keep your secrets, then. I shall earn your trust. Your name, then?"

"Seren--Serena." Serenity replied haltingly. Her name was well-known, it was best to go with a variation for the time being.

"Serena. Lovely name. Well, Serena…you and your friends are safe here. How did you come under the possession of the known thief Bakura?"

"He…stole me away from my home when no one was looking and brought me here." Yami nodded his understanding and sighed.

"He does that to many people. He's an elusive man to catch, and I try to help where I can. I am thankful I caught you and your friends in time. You look too gentle to be a slave, and far too lovely."

She blushed at the compliment and murmured her thanks, before she took a chance and asked, "My King…if I may ask, what are your relations with the Lunar Kingdom…? Ah, perfectly hypothetical, of course."

"Lunar Kingdom?" Yami echoed with a curious blink as he studied Serenity with those intense crimson eyes. "The Lunar royalty are well-known, and although I've never met the Queen, I've heard of her goodness, for all the rumors that she wishes to rule over all. It is hard to run a kingdom, I know."

Serenity breathed a tiny sigh of relief that her mother was looked upon kindly, then tilted her head curiously. "You look so young to be ruling. How did you inherit the throne so quickly?"

"My father died, and as his only heir and child, I was to take his place. Young I may be, but I've been groomed for this since I was a child."

The blond nodded her understanding. She, too, was groomed for her role as Queen, she just hoped it didn't come soon. She then eyed the young Pharaoh beside her and giggled softly. "Many a maiden or young man must've jumped at the chance to be your consort. You're very handsome and strong."

Yami blushed lightly, the copper hue of his skin turning the rosy flush to a dark streak of red. "Yes, it was true that many vied for the position. But my heart belongs only to Yugi. Now it is Seth's turn to be chased after."

Serenity smiled as she glanced at the High Priest talking--or better put, arguing--with Jou and lifted her hand to her mouth to seal off her laughter. "I don't know…I think perhaps he has already found a consort. What about you?"

"Mmm, it is true that Seth seems more lively with his presence. We'll just have to wait and see." Yami smiled. "In the meantime, the rest of you are to be seen to, with a scented bath, better clothing, food and rest. The auction must've been quite draining."

"Thank you." Serenity murmured with a graceful nod of her head as the Pharaoh led those that had been taken from the auction into the bathing rooms.

"In you go, pup." Seth was heard to say as he lightly pushed Jou in. "You could stand with a bath."

"I don't care if you're the High Priest or not, I'm not a dog!"

Watchful dark eyes gleamed from the shadows of the hallway, and Bakura smirked. "Jonouchi's loud voice could lead me right where I need to go." he muttered under his breath, before he grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Let's see what damage I can cause." Right in the middle of the Pharaoh's palace, there was sure to be some devastation he could start. He slipped through the shadows, grinning ferally.

_moonplanetspyramidmoonplanetspyramidmoonplanetspyramid_

"Any sign of her?" Queen Serenity asked as she halted her pacing, her gown and silver hair swaying to a stop behind her as the four warriors knelt before her, gloved hands clasped to their chest.

"It took a bit of time, my Queen, but with Mars' foresight and a teleport to the kingdom of Neptune to consort with Michiru and her mirror, we have a positive lead." Minako replied as she gazed up at the woman.

"Well, what is it? Tell me!" she demanded, fisting one hand hard enough that her nails gouged half moons into her palm. She watched the four look at each other hesitantly. "Speak!"

Rei bit her lip and replied, "Between my visions and the mirror that confirmed them, we know where she is. In the burning deserts on earth, in another kingdom. Her moon sigil is covered, stripped of her finery and naught more than a slave."

"A slave?!" Queen Serenity gasped sharply, her eyes widening in horror, before they narrowed, and she ordered, "Lock onto her signature and go after her, and deal vengeance on the one who would dare insult high royalty. Selene help those that would harm her."

_moonplanetspyramidmoonplanetspyramidmoonplanetspyramid_

End Chapter 4


End file.
